GX: Poems 'n Drabbles
by animefanxNaiomix
Summary: Poetry can be used to explain one’s feelings. This ficlet revolves around poems, and shounen ai pairings. Pairing suggestions welcome! Slight humor.
1. Just a Kiss: Chazz x Jaden

**Foreword and Formalities:**

_Hello! So, this fiction has lots of poetry written by tours truly. I'll usually try to write an explanation for the poem at the bottom of the chapter_

_The title of the poem is also the title of the drabble. I'm using the dubbed names because my computer cannot understand Japanese, even when I pick it as part of the dictionary_

_I was actually inspired to write this because of TsukiHime Misaki's awesome drabble ficlet: **My Multi Colored Heart**._

_Here's my feeble attempt at writing something as good as that…_

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape or form, own YGO! GX. I DO own ALL the poetry used for this fic. HA! In your face!...erm…yeah**  
**

_**Warnings: **__Boyxboy, shounen-ai, angsty and/or cheesy poetry_

_**Pairing 1:**__ Chazz x Jaden (Manjoume x Judai)_

* * *

**GX: Poems 'n Drabbles**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Just a Kiss**

Tasty chocolate, an hour ago,

turned to ashes,

compared to this.

Salty popcorn, fifty minutes ago,

turned to goo,

compared to this.

Sweet soda, forty minutes ago,

turned to dust,

compared to this.

Delicious potatoes, thirty minutes ago,

turned to wood,

compared to this.

Sublime turkey, twenty minutes ago,

turned to paper,

compared to this.

Frosty ice cream, ten minutes ago,

turned to cinders,

compared to this.

And now I think about it,

all alone in my room,

I find it strange,

that all those feelings,

appeared in something so plain.

After all,

a kiss,

is just a kiss.

-------------------------------------

Chazz really didn't like his life.

He used to be an Obelisk blue, the highest level at the Academy. Everyone loved him then. He was important, and his life was perfect.

Only to be crumbled to pieces by one person: Jaden Yuki. The stupid Slifer…

How the hell did he beat him in a duel?

Especially considering the boy has no idea whatsoever what fiancée means…

Not only that. He not only succeeded in forcing Chazz to leave the Academy for North Academy, oh no, he also beat him at the School Duel. Again.

And then, for some reason he still can't comprehend, Chazz stayed behind. To this day, the black Slifer ask himself what in the name Alexis was he thinking. He's a freaking Slifer now!

Sure, he's managed some better living standards then the others, but it's not the point!

Now, you may be wondering who Chazz blames for all this. The answer is obvious: Jaden Yuki.

The biggest wonder of all is why Chazz Princeton, the infamous black Slifer, is kissing the one whom he blames for all this. Confusing, huh?

Well, he's also confused as to how this occurred in the first place. So is Jaden, apparently, judging by his wide brown eyes. And the rest of the gang is also speechless…

Maybe I should tell you what happened a few minutes ago? Yes, that'll be a good place to begin.

The group of friends had decided that for lunch that day they'd have a picnic outside. The weather's been beautiful lately, so why not?

Therefore, they settled down one cliff facing the ocean. Those aren't to hard to find at Duel Academy, really. I mean, it's an island in the middle of nowhere, there's bound to cliff's facing the ocean, right?

But that's beside the point.

As you may or may not know, Jaden enjoys eating shrimp.

Chazz enjoys torturing Jaden.

There was only one shrimp left. The brunette, unsuspecting and happy, moved to grab it with his chopsticks…

And missed. Someone else already held it between _their_ chopsticks.

Let's see, black coat? That's Chazz.

Annoyed, the brunette attempted to glare at the other Slifer. This caused the other to smirk. He aimed the shrimp so he could eat it, but Jaden tackled him, trying to get the shrimp.

The little piece of food went flying into the air in circular motions.

And it flew upwards, and upwards, and upwards…

At least until gravity pulled it back down.

Cue for Jaden and Chazz to both dive towards the poor unsuspecting piece of fried food with their mouths open trying to eat it...

SMACK!

Oh, they ate it alright. Half for each. Of course, side effects were the condition in which they were in now. Lip locked in a rather strange version of a French kiss.

The first reaction of everyone was shock. Jaws hanging open, wide eyes, you name it. The first one to snap out of it was Chazz.

His next reaction?

Well, he tore away from Jaden, dashed to the Slifer dorm, and locked himself up. Then he fell against the door, eyes shut painfully.

What was going through his mind? Let's take a look, shall we?

_What the **hell** was **that**?_

_That…that feeling…_

It was completely alien to him, not to mention bizarre…

He'd kissed various girls in his short life, and often dreamed of kissing Alexis, but never, not even in his dreams, had he experienced the feeling he'd just received from kissing Jaden…

"That's it…it's official…I'm nuts…" he muttered, cradling his head between his hands.

"Hey Boss! What's wrong?" I suddenly feel very bad for Ojama Yellow...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Yep…I feel really bad. The black Slifer had grabbed the diminutive duel spirit, and had thrown him through the window…

How? I've no idea.

_Now that the little pest is out of the way, let's re-evaluate._

_I kissed Jaden Yuki in front of everyone…_

…

_I'm screwed…_

Chazz, you're very pessimistic, you know that?

_Wha…what was that?_

Oh, whoops, never mind…carrying on with the story:

Chazz, having decided that his life was officially over, began to plan his funeral…how dull.

But the kiss continued to replay itself in his mind. And the more he saw it, he became more and more aware of the new feeling that had planted itself within him.

Whatever that means…

_But it makes no sense! It's just a kiss! It was an accident!_

_Kisses aren't supposed to be like that! They're just kisses!_

_You're not supposed to feel anything other than the others person's lips on yours! That's it!_

The ever confident, ever sure Chazz Princeton was suddenly doubtful…and banging his head against the door…

Dear me, it's the apocalypse…

_Come on Chazz! It meant nothing! Pull yourself together!_

_You like Alexis! Alexis! A girl! Not Jaden! Definitely not Jaden!_

…_Okay, not working, erm…_

_Alexis wearing a bikini! Wearing a nurses outfit! A cat costume!_

…_oh God…_

_Jaden wearing a cat costume…_

_Get out of my head Jaden! Leave! You're not wanted here!_

_No matter how much I want to feel your lips on mine again get-_

And he stopped. Had he just…?

Chazz groaned in embarrassment and exhaustion…

He wanted to kiss Jaden. Again. And again. And again…

What was wrong with him?

Everyone knew he had a major crush on Alexis! Even Jaden knew it!

_Then why won't he stay out of my mind?!_

He banged his head against the door one more time, trying in vain to wipe the hyperactive brunette from his thoughts…

Yeah, it didn't work.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Who could it be? Especially after what everyone had just seen…

Besides, the Chazz needed his alone time, damn it!

"What do you want?!" the black haired teenager spat as he threw open the door.

He came face to face with wide, chocolate brown eyes.

Okay, of all people, he had not been expecting this.

Definitely not expecting Jaden looking up at him with his huge eyes…he could almost see the cat ears threatening to appear on the teenagers brown mop of hair…

_NO! NO!_

Screaming at yourself…what an interesting hobby…

"Um, Chazz?"

"Hn?"

"I…er…I…wanted to…apologize if you didn't…em…enjoy it…I mean, I've never kissed…anyone before…so…I…um…"

Okay, what?

Well, that was interesting, to say the least…

So the Chazz stole Jaden's first kiss? About time he got even…

But that hadn't been a proper kiss…

"Tell you what slacker, I'll forgive you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, on one condition,"

"What's tha-mmmhhhh,"

"That's what a _real_ kiss is like, you idiot,"

"…hey, Chazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you can do that again?"

Smirk.

"As many times as you want,"

**-The End-**

* * *

Er, yeah… 

The poem at the beginning, _Just a Kiss, _goes through a date. It starts of at fifty minutes, and then goes down to ten. It's telling you how what they had through their date is nothing compared to their final good bye kiss. And then, they obviously wonder why it's like that since a kiss is something so plain…at least to them.

Well…I don't know…it's a bit funny at times, I guess…

So yeah, constructive criticism, plain ol' reviews and flames are all welcome, just as long as you're not dissing the couple or shounen ai in general…

Pairing suggestions? Go right ahead!


	2. Once in a Lifetime: Zane x Atticus

**Foreword and Formalities:**

_Hello again! Yup, I'm still here, strong and standing! _

_I didn't receive any pairing suggestions, so I just went ahead with what I've had in mind for a while...hope no one minds. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers and readers, and once more go through the tiring process of reminding you how this fic works..._

_-Titles of drabbles are the titles of the poem used for the chapter.  
-__Drabbles are not linked, if they are, I'll make a comment about it.  
-Poem explanations will be at the bottom of the drabble.  
-I'll use the dub names, but the Japanese names can be found in the foreword.  
-This fic was inspired by TsukiHime Masaki's: **My Multi Colored Heart**._

_That's all for now, thank you once again and hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape or form, own YGO! GX. I DO own ALL the poetry used for this fic. HA! In your face!...erm…yeah

_**Special note about the drabble/chapter: **I don't mean to bash Syrus's character as ALL, alright? It's just that older brothers find younger one's annoying, so Zane picks Syrus as his example, alright? I also don't mean to kill Atticus OR Zane's characters, it's just that we never do really know WHAT Zane thinks. Quite frankly, if someone began to sing with a ukelele in the seat in front of me while I'm trying to sleep, I'd probably be pissed. So yeah, no disrespect meant towards anyone!_

_**Warnings: **__Boyxboy, shounen-ai, angsty and/or cheesy poetry_

_**Pairing 2: **Zane x Atticus (Ryou x Fubuki)_

* * *

**GX: Poems 'n Drabbles**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Once in a Lifetime**

Hello!  
How are you?  
Fine?

That's good...  
Me?  
Yeah...  
I'm rather lost..  
I..I don't really know

What I'm doing with my life...

Sometimes at night

I wake up and wonder about that…

What _am_ I doing with my life?

Never mind me, though,

I've no idea what I'm saying.  
But I'm happy you do...  
Yeah...  
Right...  
I know...but...I just…can't  
Yeah, you too,  
See you!Bye...

That was the last time  
We saw each other  
Before they disappeared forever...

-----------------------------------------------------

**First meeting-**

Zane sat back in the airplane's seat. He had passed his entrance exams (both the field and written ones) with flying colors. Therefore, there was little to no doubt about where he'd be placed in the Academy.

Yes, life was good.

At least for now, anyway. The green-blue haired duelist closed his eyes in contentment and sighed. A few more hours, and he would be in his dream place.

Seto Kaiba's Duel Academy. A place where the best of the best went to train.

Then again, he had the Chancellor's support all the way through. After all, who had continued the Cyber Dragon legacy?

The duelist turned to his deck, gazing at it lovingly.

_Oh, Cyber Dragons, I owe so much to thee…_

Then, he accommodated himself in his seat and attempted to sleep. He would've accomplished it, had it not been for a certain brunette.

Atticus was happy. Beyond happy, actually. He was ecstatic. Completely and utterly filled with joy towards his accomplishment.

He'd entered Duel Academy! As soon as he could, he called his home, and told his little sister. She was even happier for him!

The brunette didn't even think about anything other than the fact that he'd entered as he carried his luggage through the hallway. There was barely any room left. Sure, a few of the girls offered, but he had too much luggage to fit anywhere.

So he was left standing in the hallway.

Until he saw it. The perfect spot. Lot's of empty room, barely anybody else, and so many empty seats for him to stretch out on!

So, obviously, the brunette began to angle towards said spot. There was only one person there, a young prodigy name Zane Truesdale.

"Woah!"

BUMP!

Zane wasn't too lively. He'd been dreaming a perfectly beautiful dream about meeting a kid who could actually stand up to him in Duel Monsters.

Why was it perfectly beautiful?

Because most people didn't duel him since he was the best. Simple.

Now, why wasn't he lively if he'd been dreaming the mentioned dream?

Some idiot had decided to take one of the empty seats, and in the process of doing so, fell on him. This caused the duelist to wake up abruptly.

He then inspected the person who had the audacity to fall on him. A brunette youth, probably around his age and with painfully shut eyes.

Those eyes suddenly opened, revealing two shinning brown orbs. Zane tensed. He definitely hadn't expected the eyes to affect him so much.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry, you okay?"

"Fine,"

"Oh, great! I'm really sorry though, now excuse me while I put away my luggage,"

"Right,"

Shuffles.

"Oh, I'm Atticus by the way, Atticus Rhodes,"

"Zane Truesdale,"

"Heh, funny name, 'Truesdale',"

"…"

Silence. Rather awkward silence at that.

Suddenly, the brunette (_Atticus, _Zane reminded himself) turned towards his closest bag. Opening the zipper, he began to search for something within the bag. Finally, after several minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for.

"Ah! There you are!"

And he took out a…ukelele?

"You don't mind if I play, right pal?"

"…no," _Oh __**great**__, my plane partner plays a ukelele…_

"Alright then, I'll start off!"

The music filled the small space as the brunettes fingers flew through the instrument.

_Well, this isn't too bad…_

"Kumbaya, my lord, Kumbayaaaaaa…"

_Never mind that, I'm going to die! _

_AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!_

_He sings worse than Syrus! And I didn't think that was even possible!_

"Hey pal, you alright? Don't mind if I sing, right?"

"It's fine," _What have I done to deserve this?!_

Upon arriving at the island, Zane immediately headed off to the opening ceremony. Once that was done, the Obelisk blues went to their dorms. First years at Obelisk apparently might have dorm buddies, since there'd been more entrants this year.

"Atticus Rhodes, you'll have room 304, and you'll be sharing it with Zane Truesdale,"

"Oh, hey pal! Isn't this great? Like it's fate or something that we meet so much!"

"…"

_NOOOOO!!!!_

**Lost-**

"So, Zane I am sorry that you're sick,"

"It's okay," _You damn right should be!_

"I mean, I didn't know the water's were so cold here,"

"It's okay," _Suuuure you didn't, you lieing fool!_

"I really didn't think you'd catch a cold just because I threw you into the ocean in the middle of winter and didn't bring a towel!"

"It's okay," _…__**That**__ is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and Syrus is my brother._

"Anyway, I brought you your homework, and I'll be attending Professor Banner's meeting for you, I'll write down everything!"

"Fine, good luck," _Am I insane, allowing him to go in my place? He's a fool, and he's nuts!_

"You too,"

The brunette gave the teen on the bed a kiss on his cheek. Said teen blushed, and returned the gesture, this time aiming for the other's lips. After sharing that small, chaste kiss, the brunette pulled away and left the room.

_But I love him anyways._

**Reunited-**

"Zane?"

"Hey Atticus,"

"…how's everyone been doing since I left?"

"Fine, Alexis is really happy that you're back,"

"I noticed,"

"Jaden was the one that helped you,"

"So that's his name?"

"Yes, he's also been able to face me in a duel without being afraid or self-concious,"

"…that hasn't happened since, well, me,"

"I know,"

"Zane?"

"What is it this time?"

"Kiss me?"

And he did, square on the lips, with so much passion and love, that by the time they parted, Zane was on top of Atticus on the nurse's bed.

"Love me?"

Smirk.

"For now and forever,"

**For old time's sake-**

Atticus walked into the school, dressed in apparel he hadn't used since his Shadow Rider days. He loathed this clothing, but for the sake of a friend, a lover, here he was.

He didn't need any of the details he had heard from the Chancellor when he told him on the phone. He knew what he had to do, and he'd never back down from it.

"Here is where I battled Jaden and you guys saved me from my darkness. If you're in that darkness, I'll join you to free you, and then we'll leave the darkness together,"

"Cute speech, but I'm here to duel! By the way, you said 'darkness' an awful lot, sounds like there's still some Nightshroud left in you,"

"Believe me, he is gone and shall never return,"

"Very well then, let's get this over with, I don't have all day,"

"I agree,"

_I'll save you eventually Zane, no matter how long it takes or how much you'll hate me, I'll save you. For old time's sake at least, with the possibility of making new times in the future…_

**-The End-**

* * *

Kind of weird, huh? 

The poem at the beginning, _Once in a Lifetime_, tells about two friends who haven't seen each other in a while. There's only half of this conversation. The half you read is about someone whose life has been going badly. The half you don't read is about someone whose life has gone from good to excellent. The end states clearly that the half you don't read ends up in an accident.

When I typed this up, I was thinking about Zane/Ryo's Underground duels and the shocking equipment he uses when dueling. Take that as the accident. My theory was based on Zane/Ryo meeting up with Atticus/Fubuki before his duel with Aster/Edo and how they compared lives. The side of the poem I typed up is from Atticus/Fubuki's point of view, seeing as we don't really know what happened to him once he left the Academy. He only appeared a bit in Season 2, dueling his sister of all people. So I let my imagination flow, and this turned out.

As always: constructive criticism, just normal reviews, flames and pairing suggestions, all welcome!

I'll write down any pairing, practically, as long as I'm able to type up a poem, so please don't be shy! And honesty is a good thing! Flame me if you need to, go ahead! Just don't diss shounen ai/the pairing, okay?

Hope to see you next time!


	3. Opposites: Jim x Hassleberry

**Foreword and Formalities:**

_Don't just love reading this over and over again? Haha, well, here goes!_

_-Titles of drabbles are the titles of the poem used for the chapter.  
-Drabbles are not linked, if they are, I'll make a comment about it.  
-Poem explanations will be at the bottom of the drabble.  
-I'll use the dub names, but the Japanese names can be found in the foreword.  
-This fic was inspired by TsukiHime Masaki's: **My Multi Colored Heart**._

_And the new thing to tell you is: This couple was requested by xxmidnitexglowxx! (I hope I spelled it right!) After this, I'll try a Spiritshipping drabble/poem, but I don't know how long that'll take..._

_I also have the perfect poem for a Jaden/Judai x Syrus/Sho, but I don't know when I'll post that one up, and you can add a Jesse/Johan x Syrus/Sho as well... _

_In the meanwhile, I give you this! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape or form, own YGO! GX. I DO own ALL the poetry used for this fic. HA! In your face!...erm…yeah

_**Warnings: **__Boyxboy, shounen-ai, angsty and/or cheesy poetry_

_**Pairing 3:**__ Jim x Hassleberry (Jim x Kenzan)_

* * *

**GX: Poems 'n Drabbles**

-----------------------------------

**Opposites**

I am the rider,

you are my dragon.

I am the stars,

you are my earth.

I am the paper,

you are my pen.

I teach others,

you show others.

I'm all-knowing,

you're clueless.

I'm sighted,

you're blind.

I accept,

you deny.

I excavate it thoroughly,

you leave it untouched.

I tease,

you hate.

And yet,

you don't seem to realize,

how we could

make each others world,

complete…

I love,

you love.

-------------------------------

Jim was dashing around the woods. Why, you ask?

Well, a certain crocodile was on the loose, and it usually got famished after two days without food. This could have varied results, and Jim certainly didn't want to learn any of them.

And that's what brings us back to Jim scampering through half of Duel Academy, attempting to find his family.

Well, not much fun in watching an Australian nerd (albeit, an extremely good-looking nerd) running around some island in the middle of nowhere…

Let's check up on Hassleberry, shall we?

Said dinosaur maniac was currently trying to calm down a certain crocodile. Suffice to say, it wasn't working.

_How the hell did I even end up in this mess?_

Well, dear Hassleberry, the answer is quite simple.

If you remember, you were on your way to find Jaden, because Jesse was looking for him. Of course, you grew worried when Syrus told you he didn't know where the boy you both idolized was either.

This led you to believe that he may be attempting suicide, and still in that emotional state of his when he thought everything was his fault.

Well, no wonder you're so lost, considering all the random happenings in this place.

Anyway, as you were nearing the edge of the forest, you heard a noise. Hoping it was your missing friend, you decided to check it out. Obviously, unless Jaden turned green, grew a tail and sharp fangs in an hour, that wasn't him.

The crocodile actually seemed happy to see you. Not something you were entirely used to. I mean, the first meeting consisted of her taking a chunk of your bottom.

Nevertheless, the crocodile was now stuck to your back as if you were Jim, and everything was normal.

So yeah, does that answer your question?

"Oh, that's right…Jim said something about finding this ol' croc…" the tan boy groaned from beneath the weight of the green creature, who, after hearing Jim's name, actually purred.

Who knew crocodiles could purr? I certainly didn't. And neither did Hassleberry, judging from his perplexed features.

It was then that Hassleberry's hero decided to show up.

No, not Jaden you dolts!

I'm talking about Jim! Yes, the Australian!

Gee, how unobservant can you get? I mean, who else in the entire show would be able to wrestle with a crocodile?

…Moving on.

Jim stepped out of the bushes, shoulders slumped and face downcast. He couldn't find Karen. He'd never see her again. Oh gods, why? Why?

It was then that he noticed a pair of golden eyes staring at him in excitement. Jim breathed in.

Could that be…?

No, it couldn't be! It was impossible!

Not even Karen could find her way back to him, could she…?

His eyes watered in tears of happiness as he pranced on the valley filled with floating flowers, arms wide and laughing. In front of him, Karen ran towards him as well, clear golden eyes thankful-

Wait, wrong story.

Going back to our actual programming:

Jim hurried over to his pet, cooing and whispering gentle words of sorry. Of course, in his obvious excitement, he failed to notice the lump beneath his dear friend.

It wasn't until said dear friend moved over and he fell downwards, coming face to face with a certain dinosaur maniac, did he notice the lump. Surprised and flabbergasted, Jim did what he always did. Or almost always…

He tipped his hat in greeting.

"Hello there Hassleberry, fancy meeting you here," he nodded.

His breath fell against the other's lips. Silently, Hassleberry prayed his blush wouldn't show. It didn't work, not even with his dark skin.

"H-hello Jim," he muttered back, still blushing.

Now Jim was puzzled. Although he wouldn't deny his friend looked extraordinarily cute when he blushed, why was he doing so in the first place?

Was he sick? Oh, maybe Karen had been carrying some dust or something.

In any case, the Australian brought his hand over the others forehead, testing for a fever. It was actually a bit warm. Growing worried, Jim pulled himself upward and kissed the forehead to be sure.

It wasn't until too late that he realized what he did. Trying to redeem his mistake, the Australian quickly removed his lips and began to lift up from the poor boy. Only to be forced down again by his crocodile, who chose this exact moment to sit on his back.

This resulted in his lips being relocated…right on top of Hassleberry's.

Now, the dino maniac had been increasing his blush through all this, but his blush at feeling foreign lips on his took the cake.

The strangest thing was, he didn't mind. He was actually pushing back. And enjoying it. Hmm, maybe this wasn't too bad…

Jim, on his part, was horrified.

He'd be found out! He wouldn't deny he enjoyed the experience, but that was for himself only!

No one else needed to know about his thoughts on Hassleberry! No one!

Especially said boy!

Then he felt the pressure. He widened his eyes in surprise.

Was Hassleberry actually kissing him back?

He couldn't be…could he?

Karen growled as she moved off the two boys, and lay next to them. The two were too busy kissing each other to notice though.

Deep down her crocodile throat, she emitted a chuckle.

Her eyes glittered mischievously.

Oh, she was good!

She deserved the crocodile peace prize for brining those two together!

This also went unnoticed by the two new lovers, who apparently seemed rather anxious to eat their faces off. And go back to their dorms.

What'll happen from now on? Only fate knows.

…And maybe a certain crocodile who purposely got lost.

**-The End-**

* * *

Writing about these two is pretty fun! 

The poem, _Opposites_, speaks for itself in my opinion. It's about two people who are as different as can be, and one of them is in denial of their love. Portrayed with Jim and Hassleberry/Kenzan, I'd rather say Jim's accepting his feelings, and Hassleberry/Kenzan is in obvious denial. But it could also be the opposite way. I tweaked this poem slightly so it would fit their characters, and I think I like this version better, but in the end, it's for you to decide!

So please, share your thoughts! Review, give constructive criticism, flame, I don't know!

Just don't be shy, and remain honest to your feelings! I'll keep an open mind! Oh, and if you've got any pairing suggestions, please drop 'em by with a review!

Until next time!


	4. My Friend: Jesse x Jaden

**Foreword and Formalities:**

_I apologize greatly for the lateness...I have no real excuse, just laziness and writer's block._

_Anyway, here's the much promised Spiritshipping drabble!_

_-Titles of drabbles are the titles of the poem used for the chapter.  
-Drabbles are not linked, if they are, I'll make a comment about it.  
-Poem explanations will be at the bottom of the drabble.  
-I'll use the dub names, but the Japanese names can be found in the foreword.  
-This fic was inspired by TsukiHime Masaki's: **My Multi Colored Heart**._

_So, here we go!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape or form, own YGO! GX. I DO own ALL the poetry used for this fic. HA! In your face!...erm…yeah

_**Special note about the drabble/chapter: **Italics-_Jesse/Johan's thoughts, **_Bold italics_**-Jesse/Johan's conscience, ok?

_**Summary: **__Poetry can be used to explain one's feelings. This ficlet revolves around poems I've written, and shounen ai pairings. Pairing suggestions welcome!__Slight humour._

_**Warnings: **__Boyxboy, shounen-ai, angsty and/or cheesy poetry_

_**Pairing 4: **Jesse x Jaden (Johan x Judai)_

* * *

**GX: Poems 'n Drabbles**

**--------------------------------------------**

**My Friend**

You're my shoulder to cry on,

my companion,

my acquaintance,

my enemy,

my rival.

But remain my friend.

You've helped me,

when you wanted to.

You've hated me,

when we've fought.

You've giggled with me,

when we got along.

You've shrieked with me,

when it just wouldn't go.

You've been there for me,

as a shadow,

as a shade,

as a sketch,

like an outline.

My friend.

And now,

you leave me.

I don't know why,

I don't understand,

I don't _want_ to know.

I try to smile,

but my eyes betray me.

I try to laugh,

but my throat is hoarse.

I try to reassure you,

but my tears won't let me.

I won't go say good-bye.

I know you'll be disappointed.

Please understand,

if I do,

I'll hurt us more.

So good bye,

my friend.

---------------------------------

Jesse Andersen glanced at Duel Academy once more. He couldn't believe it was over. The year he'd spent at the island had been much more adventurous than his whole life, and now, it was finally over.

Jim, Axel and he had said their good byes. Mostly though, they promised to meet again once they entered the Pro Leagues. The only person Jesse had avoided during all this was a certain brown eyed brunette.

The blunet had no idea how to say good bye, or see you soon, to someone like Jaden. How did you say that to the person you love? Was it even possible?

He had been haunted by these questions and more during his last nights at the island, finding an answer to none of them. He was still clueless as to what to do, and today was his last day to express his feelings.

Well, you'd think the European would be stalking Jaden openly, waiting for a chance to proclaim his undying love and then carry the brunette off to their wedding…

_Yeah, maybe in my fantasies…_

_But this is the real world... _

_T__hings ain't fairytales here…_

As these gloomy thoughts began to cloud his mind, Jesse lay on the green grasses of Duel Academy. His emerald eyes were closed, and to the casual observer it would seem he was asleep.

Jaden, though, isn't a casual observer, and this is the reason why he jumped the blunet.

As he felt the impact, his emerald eyes blinked open, only to find themselves staring into chocolate orbs. Blushing as he realized just who it was, Jesse couldn't help but feel the roles should be reversed.

Well, whaddya know? Jesse Andersen is a lil' perv!

Boy, you learn something new everyday!

…

Carrying on…

"Er, Jay, what're you doin'?" _Not that I mind…_

"Well, you're leaving tomorrow Jess! And I haven't seen you all week! I wanted to be the last one to say good bye, and so I'll spend the whole day with you!"

"That's…nice, thanks Jay," _How am I supposed to control myself with you running around my side all day?! _

"Yup," as Jaden said this, he helped the other up. Once they were both side by side, the brunette still wouldn't let go. The European blushed again.

_It was a rhetorical question, Jay._

As the day progressed, Jesse found it extremely hard to control himself. His friend (you know Jesse, people call it their _crush_ when they have just more than platonic feelings towards them, but I suppose you're just in…what do they call it again? Ah, yes…_denial_) would shamelessly grab him, hug him, jump him, tackle him…

The list goes on.

But the point of it was that by late afternoon, the blunet was tired and frustrated of being so close to his friend (_crush!) _yet unable to express his feelings.

Now, up in the heavens, Mother Nature was discussing with the Sun, the Moon and the Stars about what should occur next.

"The two are star-crossed lovers, they must be joined," the Stars breathed in chorus, they were blinking faster than normal in their giddiness.

"Yeah, yeah, tell us something we don't know!" the Sun sneered. He'd been hearing the same thing since the dawn of time.

"Oi! Shut it, torchy! Just 'cause you're the 'almighty' Sun doesn't mean you can just go ahead and insult my servants!" the Moon growled defensively.

The Sun glared at her. The Moon scowled back. The Stars twinkled brightly, unaware of the small brawl, and Mother Earth sighed in exasperation.

Why had she named these three her councillors?

Oh, that's right…

No one else had answered her add on the news.

Sighing once more, Mother Earth opened her always-changing-color eyes, and beheld the sight before her with some amusement.

The Moon and Sun were currently wrestling on the floor. The Sun, with his yellow, red and orange attire billowing, was at the top. Below him, the Moon's prim white dressed was smudged.

The Stars, dressed in their blues and yellows, were still in silent stupor, imagining the fate of those two mortals.

Bringing her hands up, Mother Nature called for order.

"These two humans have been an aid to humanity this year, one of the two for three consecutive years, it is due time their payment is given to them," the three councillors solemnly nodded in agreement.

Mother Nature silently wondered why there'd been a brawl at all if they all agreed. She extended one of her hairs, and pulled it off. Blowing on it, the hair became a wisp of a black cloud.

"Create a storm, little one, and make sure to catch the two humans in it, but make sure as well that they do not die," she whispered to it.

Nodding happily, the newly created cloud whisked off into the night air. The four powers stared behind it as it flew off. Mother Nature then turned to the crib behind her throne.

"Now, we must let Fate and Destiny, play their role," the two babies, both female and twins, giggled as their powerful mother cooed.

_Well, this seems to be better than expected, _Mother Nature thought, making up new ways to sounds dramatic.

Back in the human Earth, Jesse and Jaden had been successfully caught in the storm. Searching for cover, the two finally found a cave. However, Jaden stumbled and hit his head against the floor, causing him to black out.

The blunet had been in front of him, and when he heard his friend stumble, attempted to catch him.

This ended them being caught in the awkward position of Jaden directly on top of the European, and knocked out.

This also ended in Jesse trying to fight his growing desires to kiss the other's lips before he woke up.

_**You know you want toooo…**_

_Not listening_

_**You can almost feel iiit…**_

_NOT listening_

_**His luscious lips against yours…of course, this situation depicts a rather different picture…**_

_Yeah, I know, I should be top-HEY! Shut up!_

…_**Hehehe…**_

_GET THOSE IMAGES OUTTA MY HEAD! NOW!_

_**No can do…just admit it and I'll leave.**_

_Admit what?_

_**Actually, just kiss him and I'll leave.**_

_What? I…NO!_

_**Did I just hear…hesitation?**_

_I…will you really leave if I do that?_

_**Yessss…**_

…_Stop stressing the last letters of words and I'll do it._

_**Done!**_

Sighing, Jesse glanced at the passed out teen on top of him. Rolling him over gently, so that their position was now reversed, he placed his lips on his friends.

Suddenly, two arms slipped their way around his neck and brought him closer. Surprised, the blunet opened his eyes to find Jaden kissing him back. Not questioning the favourable turn of events, Jesse continued the kiss.

Once they were done, the two parted and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Jesse…?"

"Yes?"

"Promise we'll meet again?"

"You betcha Jay,"

"Jesse…?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the best good bye gift I've ever had,"

"Same here Jay, but it's more of a 'see you later' gift,"

"Yeah…you're right,"

Up in the heavens, the little black cloud returned proud from its duty.

Opening the council room door, he found the Stars admiring his job, all bright and giddy. The Moon was grinning like a Cheshire cat. The Sun was nodding, content. The two little twins in the crib, Fate and Destiny, were giggling maniacly. Mother Earth smiled kindly at it from her throne.

The little black cloud felt proud and complete.

It felt a raise in the air…

Maybe he'd be able to take his family on vacation this time?

**-The End-**

* * *

Possibly one of the most random ways I've come up with to pair up these two so alike characters… 

But I just felt that Jay's struggles would someday be noticed by Mother Earth, or whatever.

So yeah, the poem, _My Friend, _tells about two friends who are separating for some reason or other. In Jay and Jesse's case, because the year is over and they won't see each other for while since they're both graduating. However, were _My Friend_ ends on a gloomy note, this lil' drabble ends in a rather comical story of a little black cloud.

How did that happen?

I've got no idea.

Reviews, constructive criticism, flames and pairing suggestions all very, very welcome!

See ya next time!


	5. Behind the Crime: Zane x Aster

**Foreword and Formalities:**

_Yes, I am sorry.  
__No, I've got no excuses as this is updated when I feel like it.  
__Yes, I know it's short and late.  
__No, I don't promise this won't happen in the future._

_-Titles of drabbles are the titles of the poem used for the chapter.  
-Drabbles are not linked, if they are, I'll make a comment about it.  
-Poem explanations will be at the bottom of the drabble.  
-I'll use the dub names, but the Japanese names can be found in the foreword.  
-This fic was inspired by TsukiHime Masaki's: **My Multi Colored Heart**._

_Right, now that that's over, let's on with it, shall we?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape or form, own YGO! GX. I DO own ALL the poetry used for this fic. HA! In your face!...erm…yeah

_**Summary: **__Poetry can be used to explain one's feelings. This ficlet revolves around poems I've written, and shounen ai pairings. Pairing suggestions welcome!__Slight humour.__**  
**_

_**Warnings: **__Boyxboy, shounen-ai, angsty and/or cheesy poetry_

_**Pairing 5: **__Zane x Aster (Ryo x Edo)_

* * *

**GX: Poems 'n Drabbles**

---------------------------------

**Behind the Crime**

Some years ago,

a young girl asked me,

"How can you express

your feelings so well?"

I laugh at the answer I gave her.

For now I swear,

by the blade of this cold dagger,

that the only way to express your feelings,

is through dieing…

yourself…

little…

by…

little…

committing what they call,

suicide.

----------------------

A figure, probably male and rather young, cast a shadow over the lakes surface. The shadow depicted was rather petite in size, with an interesting haircut. Another one joined it silently, standing a few feet away.

"How long do you think we've been here?" asked a southern accented voice, rather snobbish if one thought of it that way. The first shadow turned it's head back.

"Hn," was the sole reply of the second shadow.

"Thought so," remarked the first, turning once more to gaze at the lake. A pair of arms suddenly closed themselves around the first shadow's stomach. The shadow stiffened.

"What are you doing?" it asked, breath hitched in it's throat and obviously uncomfortable.

"Hn," replied the second shadow once more.

"You know that if they wake up, they'll wonder what we're doing!" the first cried out, as the second shadow breathed into it's dark neck.

"We're their unspoken desires, aren't we? Can't we enjoy ourselves, where they don't dare go? It's not like they'll remember," muttered the second, as it licked the first shadows ear.

"Y-Yes, but they'll…they'll wonder what…their shadows are doing…so far from their bodies!" cried the first shadow desperately, as it's thoughts of reason began to disappear.

The second shadow paused. Then grunted, and let the first go. As noises began to erupt from a nearby campsite, the two shadows returned to their rightful owners.

"Aster…hey…you…wake up," Zane whispered, as he turned out the fire they'd used last night. The mentioned teen groaned, and blinked his huge blue eyes open, gazing at his…friend? Yeah, let's go with that…putting out the mentioned fire.

"Zane? It's time already?" he asked, yawing as he stood up and stretched.

"Hn," replied the green-blue haired boy. The two then busied themselves with covering up the traces of their camp, and sheltered themselves with their cloaks. As they walked away, Aster tripped and fell against Zane's back.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, blushing horribly and berating himself for doing so.

"Hn," mumbled Zane, as he continued walking. Unknown to Aster, a pale pink was tainting Hell Kaiser's otherwise white cheeks.

_One day, I'll tell him…_ was the promise that rang out through both their heads.

**In the End –**

"I guess I never did get around to telling you, huh?" a crestfallen Aster was starring out at the ocean from Duel Academy's highest cliff.

Unseen to him, a transparent figure had begun to make itself visible behind him. Blue-green, spiked up hair and a dark trenchcoat made up its features. Usually cold, calculating eyes filled with warmth. As it walked forward, the trenchcoat changed, and turned a prim white with midnight blue pants.

Aster sighed. Suddenly, he felt strong, warm arms embrace him from behind. The teen tensed, before angrily spinning around. Meeting transparent, cool blue eyes, his breath caught in his throat. His own blue eyes began to fill up with tears, as he hugged the figure back.

"Zane, Zane, Zane," he mumbled continuously. The transparent figure didn't stop him, not even when he began to ball out, and was finally reduced to mere hiccupping.

"I-" before Aster could finish, transparent lips were pressed firmly against his, in a much yearned for kiss. It didn't last too long, as the figure began to disappear.

"Z-Zane!" called the silver haired boy, madly grasping the air.

"Move on Aster…I'm sorry I'm causing you so much pain, but this is all I can do to comfort you…I had to sneak away actually, but it was for a just cause…now please love, move on," with one final, searing hot kiss, the figure vanished.

Aster crumbled into the grass, but shed no more tears. He was a fool. His life was dueling, nothing more. He would've gladly given himself to Zane, he supposed, but since Zane was gone…

His love was dueling.

Standing up, he straightened himself and brushed away the grass on his jacket. He walked towards the harbour, to go back home.

In the forgotten cliff, two dark figures emerged. Two shadows, one petite and one towering, one next to the other. The two held hands silently, nodded, and then seeped down into the earth, back from where they once came.

From that day on, Aster Phoenix never saw his shadow again.

**-The End-**

* * *

Yes, I know I'm completely late for the whole Zane-is-dead-oh-noes wave of fanfics, but here's my late entry nonetheless. 

And yes, I know it's short and late, but in my opinion it's more of a drabble than my previous ones so go figure. As for the poem, _Behind the Crime_, it took me a while to think it up. Originally, I was gonna do an Anikishipping or Johan/Jesse x Sho/Syrus coupling, but this poem appeared in my mind and well…the choice was too bittersweet to pass.

My first rather angsty drabble I think, I've you skip the Zane/Ryo x Fubuki/Atticus one…I think it's Hell Kaiser that makes them angsty, but yeah. My poem is about someone who gives up on life, and commits suicide.

In my opinion, during season three, both Aster/Edo and Zane/Ryo did this. Aster/Edo went against Adrian/Amon, and lost because he managed to conjure up Exodia (I still think Adrian/Amon cheated in that duel, but the writer doesn't seem to agree with me). Zane/Ryo decided to go against Yubel, or rather possessed Johan/Jesse, even with his heart problems.

If those aren't suicide acts, I don't know what are. Perhaps not so much Aster/Edo (who, by the way, really surprised me when he challenged Adrian/Amon, seeing as I didn't see him as an emotional character, just a cool hearted one) but definitely Zane/Ryo.

Well, I hope you enjoyed my little piece of writing. If you did, stay a few minutes and leave a review, constructive criticism, flame or pairing suggestion! I'll do any pairing, from insane to almost cannon (which I swear Spiritshipping could turn into…I mean, Judai/Jaden turned emo for Johan/Jesse)!

That's all for now folks, but there'll be more coming in, count on it!


	6. Betrayed: Atticus x Chazz

**Foreword and Formalities:**

_Hi there people! I'm at it again!_

_-Titles of drabbles are the titles of the poem used for the chapter.  
-Drabbles are not linked, if they are, I'll make a comment about it.  
-Poem explanations will be at the bottom of the drabble.  
-I'll use the dub names, but the Japanese names can be found in the foreword.  
-This fic was inspired by TsukiHime Masaki's: **My Multi Colored Heart**._

_Important note: This pairing was asked for by Littlest-Angel! I encourage others to do the same! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape or form, own YGO! GX. I DO own ALL the poetry used for this fic. HA! In your face!...erm…yeah**  
**

_**Summary: **__Poetry can be used to explain one's feelings. This ficlet revolves around poems I've written, and shounen ai pairings. Pairing suggestions welcome!__Slight humour.__**  
**_

_**Warnings: **__Boyxboy, shounen-ai, angsty and/or cheesy poetry_

_**Pairing 6: **__Atticus x Chazz (Fubuki x Manjoume)_

* * *

**GX: Poems 'n Drabbles**

_-------------------------------------------------_

**Betrayed**

I walk into my room,

the sun shimmering on the window,

creating shadows on an ancient, wooden picture frame,

of which the corners,

are now pure mold.

It contains

a picture of two friends,

sitting side by side.

It tells the story of a different time,

a different age,

a different year,

when I wasn't betrayed.

I found out,

you'd let me down,

in more ways than one.

Since when is having a wedding

behind my back,

a friendly gesture?

Not only that,

you invited all _my _friends,

but not me.

Oh no,

I'm too _annoying_ to go,

or even to be told by you.

I had to find out by my _real _friends,

who _won't _lie to me.

It's funny, actually,

I never believed I'd be betrayed.

By you, nonetheless,

but you have your friends now,

and I have mine.

Even if I helped you,

with homework,

social problems

and studying,

that wasn't enough,

to be invited to your wedding,

even when I wished

it were me on the aisle,

and then I figured out,

your icy cold dagger,

had backstabbed me,

feeling no guilt at all.

You,

whom I thought I knew so well,

whom I thought I understood better than anyone,

whom I thought was closest to me than my friends now.

But I was wrong,

and being wrong had it's price,

I found that out the hard way,

by being betrayed,

by my once best friend.

------------------------------------------------

Atticus smiled.

This wasn't a surprising fact on its own, the brunette playboy smiled quite often. He'd smile happily, sheepishly, angrily and more.

But he had never faked smiled. Like he was doing now.

Before him, his sister was a crying mess on the floor. Tears sprouted out from her eyes, creating never ending waterfalls that fell onto her rosy cheeks.

Atticus restrained himself from comforting her, like he might've done in the past. Instead, he just stayed up, smiling that stupid fake smile.

The reason why his sister was pouring out her soul was understandable. She had never seen Chazz as more than a friend, and now she was being forced to marry him.

Why that was? Well, let's start a few months ago.

Alexis, and all the other seniors, had been graduated for five years when the wheels began to roll. They were all fresh out of the Academy.

Chazz's brothers confronted the young boy, pressuring him. For months, the gang saw little of him other than TV duels. They grew worried, but it was impossible to contact the young Princeton.

Alexis had been rising in the Dueling World, enough to be considered a female duelist of Mai Valentine's calibre. The elder Princeton's did not fail to notice this.

The two typhoons of politics and economics contacted Atticus about the idea of marrying the younger siblings.

Atticus refused. And that's when things got nasty.

Calls at their home, kidnaps, you name it. However, every time the Rhodes siblings refused to accept, and pulled through.

Until now.

Barely two days ago, a video had been delivered. What they saw was falsified blackmail (Atticus could never believe his sister would do such a thing) that the brothers threatened to show the public if they didn't accept.

For once, they were unsure.

Alexis broke down, thinking of her career hitting rock bottom. So did Atticus for that matter. There was nothing they could do.

They agreed to the marriage, which would occur the day after tomorrow. In other words, today.

Alexis hadn't even seen Chazz at all, but she was completely devastated. Chazz's brothers were known to be cruel, and once she became Mrs. Princeton, they would turn her emotionless just like they did to Chazz.

Atticus passed the two days in a mixture of jealousy, rage, concern and love.

Concern? For his sister.

Rage? Against the elder Princeton's because of what they were doing to his sister.

Love? For his sister.

Jealousy? Against his sister.

Yes, against. He loved Lexi like any brother should, and he was very concerned about her, but he was jealous.

Jealous that she'd be the wife of that very attractive raven.

That she'd be living with the man that held his heart.

That she'd have Chazz.

Atticus had developed an attraction towards the young, impatient teen when he began to know him. That attraction turned to love as their adventures continued.

He couldn't help but feel jealous.

He always had been jealous anyway. Jealous that his sister was the better duelist, that she was the smarter of the two, that she had Chazz's attention.

But he also knew she didn't want any of it (except for the duelist part).

And right now, as he watched her, dressed in a beautiful white dress, with watery eyes and feeble hiccups escaping her lips, he felt sorry.

Sorry that he couldn't protect her. That he couldn't be the ideal elder brother. Sorry that he hadn't done anything to help her.

He breathed in, and admired Alexis for just a second.

The sweet kid and cocky teen he had known were gone. Before him now stood a beautiful woman. The dress was lacy (too lacy), fancy (too fancy) and puffy (too puffy). Her make up was heavy (too heavy) and now runny.

He could tell she felt uncomfortable. She had always said she'd prefer a simple wedding, wearing a simple summer dress outside in a garden.

He held up her arm, and she shakily took it. They were heading towards the door, when rapid footsteps coming their way detained them.

"Just _what_ is going on here?!" the voice boomed into the room, as the door was roughly sung open.

_I know that voice, _Atticus realized, and his chocolate eyes widened. Before them stood a clearly angry Chazz (well, angrier than usual) dressed in his usual outfit.

Something wasn't right.

Where was the tuxedo? And whatever happened to: the groom can't see the bride before the wedding?

"Chazz, we told you, it's for your good," two men stepped inside. Atticus winced as he saw the two brothers.

"What part of 'I'm gay' don't you two idiots get?!" both brother and sister turned towards Chazz, surprised at the outburst. Then both eyes reflected hope.

In Alexis' case, it might mean she wouldn't be forced to marry.

In Atticus' case, it might mean Chazz had finally seen him as his ideal man.

"Ssh! Quite down, will ya? We don't need the whole world to know! You've already butchered the family name enough!" one of the brothers (Atticus still didn't know which was which) whispered urgently, locking the door.

"Besides, it might just be a passing fancy," the other said, shrugging.

"Oh yeah? Here's the 'passing fancy' for you!" suddenly, Atticus felt two very strong arms pull him forwards. Hot lips fell over his own rapidly, and his chocolate eyes widened.

Behind him, he heard his sister gasp in shock. Behind Chazz, he saw his two brother's disgusted.

He quickly forgot all this however, as he melted into the kiss. And took control.

As the kiss ended, the two faced each other briefly, before Chazz whirled around to face his brothers.

"So screw you, and screw the damn marriage! I'm too young for that anyway!" Alexis practically squealed in delight, before taking up her large skirt, kissing her brother's cheek and racing out the door.

The two brothers glowered, before following the girl and discussing in low voices. Atticus swore he heard one of them say 'it's all mom's fault that he turned out like this' before the door closed.

The two young men were left alone. Suddenly, everything seemed to go quiet, before Chazz slowly turned to face his 'master' as he'd come to call him.

"I hope you didn't mind," he muttered, his cheeks and obvious pink.

"Oh I didn't mind," Atticus grinned, truly this time, as he walked towards the boy.

"Just stop showing everyone that you're top, 'cause you obviously are not,"

**-The End-**

* * *

And there you have it folks! 

Now then, the poem _Betrayed _is about someone who's betrayed by their best friend, but you can substitute that for lover. The wedding originally was a birthday party, and it was based on a real life experience (funny thing is, that friend of mine is still pretty close and they keep in touch with me often. We completely forgot about this time, because we were in a fight).

I saw this piece reflected in it, because Atticus feels betrayed by Chazz, who actually didn't have anything to do with it.

It's my first time writing something that goes from sad, to worse, to funny. I'm hoping you guys got what that last line meant, 'cause I really don't want to explain it to you.

Now please, review, give criticsm, flame or gimme a new pairing to write about, like _Littlest-Angel_ did!

See ya'll next time!


End file.
